lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow's Journey
Prologue Shadow walked slowly through Crux Prime. It was his first time there, and he only had rank two gear: Space Marauder. He had always thought that Space Marauder would be helpful for when he battled the Maelstrom, but he had never imagined that he would play such an important rule in fighting the Maelstrom. Chapter 1 Shadow had decided to climb a mountain he had seen, even though other minifigures told him not to. But when he got to the top, he discovered a plain of purple rocks that seems to go on forever. The mountain he had climbed seemed to be a wall between the known and the unknown parts of Crux Prime. Shadow climbed down the "unknown" side and readied his blaster. It appeared to just be an endless plain of purple rocks, but Shadow was about to find it that it was much more than that. Coming out of the ground, a Pirate Invader claw grabbed Shadow's ankle. "What the?!" he said, as many, many Pirates emerged from the ground and began creeping towards him. But he still had his blaster. He began smashing the pirates easily, and for those too far away, he launched rockets. But he still had one holding his ankle... He tried to pull his ankle out of the Pirate's grip, but it was no use. It wouldn't let go. He had no idea what to do. The claw let go. "Huh?" His answer was soon answered. Admiral Invaders, lead by Admiral Flogmore, had just emerged from the rocks. Chapter 2 Shadow gripped his blaster. There must have been 100 admirals. Flogmore stepped forward. "Well well, what foolish minifigure was so kind as to come to me to be smashed?" Shadow almost passed out. "I am here... to... to..." Shadow didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he raised his blaster and blasted Flogmore, who fell to the ground. "How dare you..." he grumbled, getting back to his feet. He threw his grappling hook at Shadow, but missed. He prepared to fire his cannon. Shadow was too fast though. He immediately charged away... into the army of admirals. Chapter 3 The Admirals were fast to hurl their grappling hooks at Shadow. Surprisingly, they hit him, leaving him on the gorund tangled in hooks. They slowly walked towards him, cannons raised. Shadow was sure it was the end. But at the last moment, he was able to blast the strings attatched to the hooks apart. He tossed the hooks off of him and blasted several Admirals, though none got smashed. "DESTROY HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flogmore clearly wasn't happy. Shadow was not gonna run back to the Nexus Tower and possibly end up bringing a war to it. So, instead he ran back into the army. As you can probably guess, chaos was unleashed. Hooks were flying all over and all Shadow could hear was cannons blasting in his ears. But his plan was working. The Admirals were getting tangled in their own grappling hooks, and were ending up smashing their own allies. Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Pages Needing Formatting Category:Stories Based on New Characters